Last song
by Ruise Vein Cort
Summary: "Aku, sudah jangan bicara! NEL! SUDAH BELUM!" "MASIH DI JALAN KAKAK!" "AKH! DASAR MOBIL LELET! Bertahan ya, Ikkaku-sen-" "..." "...pai?" Chapter 12: Ikkaku Madarame. "Lain kali bila bertemu... Sapa aku ya, Senpa-ah bukan. Ikkaku-Nii."
1. Ishida Uryuu

Disclaimer: Bleach Tite Kubo

Last Song Ruise Vein Cort (Yuki Brain)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ishida..." gadis itu berlari ke arahku. Mata violetnya dan rambut hitamnya terlihat begitu indah dimataku. Betapa manisnya.

"Rukia... ada apa?" tanyaku lembut. Ia tersenyum padaku, senyuman yg begitu indah.

"Hei, hari ini mau bermain denganku?", tanyanya dengan suara yang begitu lembut.

"Ah, boleh saja. Mau bermain apa?" aku memandangnya dengan seksama. Kedua tangannya terulur kearahku, memberikan sebuah harmonika tua berwarna hitam.

"Tolong iringi aku menyanyi ya?" rona merah tersirat di pipinya. Aku mengangguk kecil dan mengambil harmonika itu.

"Akh! Arigatou" ucapnya sambil terus menampakkan rona merah yang semakin terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya.

Ku mainkan harmonika itu dan suara nyanyianpun terdengar keluar dari sela-sela mulut mungilnya. Suara yang begitu lembut dan indah.

Rukia yang ku sukai, gadis yang sangat berharga bagiku... di sudut hatiku aku ingin dia ada disini. Menyanyi diiringin harmonica tua pemberiannya. Di padang bunga tempat kami bertemu.

Itu yang selalu ada di dalam pikiranku, tapi tidak untuk kenyataannya...

"... Rukia ..." bisikku lirih. Di depanku terdapat sebuah nisan yang bertuliskan 'Rukia Kuchiki'. Harusnya ini tidak terjadi kalau hari itu aku tidak mengajaknya. Kakiku terasa begitu berat untuk berdiri. Aku terduduk diatas tanah berdebu, pakaian putih yang ku kenakan kotor oleh debu. Butir-butir air mata jatuh membasahi pipi, menetes di atas tanah kering. Membuat embun di kacamataku.

Dia pergi... pergi bersama dengan hatiku... meninggalkan kenangan yang kini terasa begitu sakit di dada...

Cukup lama aku tenggelam dalam kesedihan atas kepergian dirimu. Senyuman yang dulu membuatku bahagia kini terasa begitu menusuk kalbu.

Tidak lagi ada suara tawamu yang membahana di taman ini, tidak ada lagi suara nyanyianmu yang selalu ku dengar. Aku hanya bisa bisu melihat sisa-sisa kebahagiaan sesaat yang sudah kau berikan.

Hanya ada satu tanya dalam pikirku…

"Harmonika ini… milik siapa?"

Pertanyaan yang aneh kan? Dapat kubayangkan bagaimana reaksimu kalau ku tanyakan hal itu. Tapi aku ingin tahu, dalam harmonica ini terukir nama seseorang 'Ichigo Kurosaki'.

Siapa? Dia siapa? Haha… bodohnya aku… aku memang bodoh…

"Haha… hahaha… ha… iks…" hujan mulai mengguyur bumi yang kering. Memberi kehidupan pada tanaman dan hewan, serta menyembunyikan air mataku…

"Kenapa kau menangis?" sapa seseorang. Ku lihat siapa… seorang pria berambut hitam panjang memayungiku menggunakan payung berwarna merah. Diatersenyum lembut ke arahku. Pria yang mengingatkanku akan senyum milik Rukia.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ruise: (senyum kalem udara makin turun)

Rey: Ampun deh… Nona Yuki yang buat?

Ruise: Hn? Apa ada yang salah?

Rey: Nggak… tapi tolong jangan bikin cerita model tak jelas alurnya!

Ruise: Hum… liat nanti ya (senyum kalem)

Rey: Au ah! YANG JELAS INI PLOT KAN SAMA KAYAK PUNYAKU SAMA KUU!!!!

Ruise: Udah dibilang kan? Ini idenya dari sana…

Rey: …

Ruise: Udahlah… Ruina… tolong ya…

Ruina: Hum… gomen kalau pendek bangetdan kurang jelas. Ngetiknya lewat HP sih… itupun pake acara di oper ke Note Fb dulu.

Ruise: Huhu…

Ruina: Tapi… maksud dari disclaimer di atas apaan? Itukan nama panjang aku sama kak Rey…

Ruise: Huhu… kugunkana untuk nama panjangku juga

Rey: GW OGAH PUNYA SODARA KAYAK ELU! Mahkluk umur pendek1

Ruina: Kalau gitu aku juga ya?

Rey: Waaa… enggak kok…

Ruise: Baiklah… ini bias berlanjut bias tidak… tergantung pembaca yang menilai… ingin lanjut atau tidak

Ruise + Ruina + Rey: PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Orihime Inoue

Disclaimer: Bleach – Tite Kubo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aku berjalan di koridor gedung sekolah tua yg telah lapuk.

Sudah cukup lama gedung ini tak dipakai. Aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi yang ku tahu hanya satu.

Dulu kakak bersekolah di gedung tua ini.

Di kelas 2-3 bangku ke 3 dari depan dekat jendela.

Ayah dan Ibu yang menceritakan itu.

Aku tak tahu wajah kakak seperti apa, ingatan akan dirinya mulai memudar dalam benak ini.

Setelah jauh berjalan, akhirnya ku temukan tempat yg kucari, hanya di meja itu terdapat vas bunga dan bunga-bunga yang sudah kering. Sarang laba-laba menghiasi meja itu.

Aku tahu meja ini milik kakak, 1 minggu sebelum dipindahkan ke gedung yang baru kakak meninggal dalam kecelakaan.

"Kakak..." ucapku lirih.

Padahal baru 5 tahun yang lalu kakak pergi dari sisiku. Tapi aku? Dengan egoisnya aku akan berhasil menghapus memori akan dirimu, aku ingin mengenang kakak. Tapi kenapa aku malah menghapusnya.

Aku menangis terisak, air mata menetes di atas meja kayu berdebu ini.

"Orihime... kau disini ya...", sapa seseorang. Ia berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Menatapku dengan pandangan bimbang.

Aku berlari kearahnya. Menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Tatsuki-chan... Iks..." tangisanku makin keras.

Butir airmata yang jatuh dari pelupuk mata ini makin deras.

Tatsuki hanya terdiam, mengelus pelan rambut panjangkudan berbisik, "Menangtilas dan aku akan selalu bersamamu".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ruise: Ini story mengendap berpa lama di note fb ya?

Princess: Yang jelas aslinya buat lanjutan last song… pendek pula…

Yuki: Langsung ajalah

All: Please review


	3. Hinamori Momo

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Bulir-bulir salju terus turun dari balik awan kelam di atas sana. Menutupi semua permukaan menjadi putih bersih. Aku berdiri sendiri sambil mengadahkan kepalaku, dan merasakan salju yang jatuh ke atas wajahku. Perlahan salju itu mencair menjadi air.

Sudah tak terasa lebih dari lima jam aku berdiri di sini. Tangan dan kakiku sudah tak dapat merasakan apapun. Tubuhku dapat kurasakan mulai membeku perlahan, suhu udara saat ini 10 derajat celcius. Dan aku hanya mengenakan sebuah piyama putih tipis yang kontras dengan rambat hitamku.

Perlahan pandanganku memudar dan akhirnya hilang, bersama dengan kegelapan mengganti pemandangan putih yang kulihat tadi.

"Hinamori" panggil seseorang di dalam kegelapan itu. Aku berbalik dan melihat sosok yang kurindukan berdiri disana.

Sosok berambut putih, seputih salju dan bermata hijau daun yang indah. Ia tersenyum lembut kepadaku.

"Selamat tinggal" ucapnya lagi. Perlahan tubuhnya mulai menjauh dari tempatnya semula. Aku berlari sambil menjulurkan tanganku, berusaha meraihnya. Namun usahaku sia-sia, tak ada suara keluar dari mulutku. Aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi aku terus berlari. Berusaha agar dirinya tak pergi dari sisiku untuk kedua kalinya.

Nafasku mulai memburu, tapi tak ku hentikan lariku. Aku tak perduli lagi dengan ke adaan tubuhku, aku tidak ingin dia pergi.

Mata hijau itu terus memandang lembut ke arahku, tapi mengapa kau tak menungguku? Mengapa kau terus menjauh dari jangkauanku? Ku mohon, tetaplah disisiku.

"SHIRO-CHAANNN" pekikku lantang. Ia sudah tak ada, tak ada dalam pandangan mataku. Meninggalkanku dalam kegelapan tanpa akhir ini. Air mata terus mengalir dengan deras. Aku sudah tak bisa lagi untuk berdiri, tenagaku sudah habis. Aku hanya bisa menangis. Menangis dan meneriakkan namamu berkali-kali. Hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan, hanya itu.

"...ri... Hinamori..." ku buka pelupuk mataku perlahan. Pemandangan kali ini yang kulihat adalah pemandangan langit-langit kayu. Bau bunga lavender tercium cukup jelas. Ku toleh siapa yang berapa disampingku.

"Aizen-sama" panggilku lirih. Pria berambut coklat duduk disampingku, ku lirik perapian yang masih menyala.

"Pakailah... untuk menghangatkan diri" ucapnya sambil memberikan sebuah selimut berwarna krem dengan beberapa bordiran bunga lili di tiap sudutnya.

"Terima kasih"

"Um... kalau boleh ku tanya... apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hujan salju? Ingin membekukan diri?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan senyuman yang penuh dengan wibawa.

"Entahlah" jawabku bingung. Ku peluk erat ke dua kakiku dan ku benamkan dalam-dalam kedua wajahku.

"Kau masih tidak bisa melupakan Hitsugaya ya?" aku hanya diam mendengar pertanyaanku. Air mata kembali turun dengan deras tanpa isakan tangis lagi. Hanya genangan air yang membuat piyamaku basah. Shiro-chan... dia meninggal seminggu sebelum kami menikah. Padahal dia terlihat senang saat ku ungkit mengenai acara pernikahan itu, tapi dia pergi untuk selamanya. Tak kan kembali dan itu berlaku selamanya.

Aku terus membenamkan kepalaku, ke dua telapak tangan yang hangat mulai menyenteh pundakku. Dan saat ku sadari, aku sudah tenggelam dalam dada bidang milik Aizen. Ia memelukku cukup kuat dan mengelus lembut rambut hitam yang ku gerai.

"Sudah satu tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, aku yakin kalau Hitsugaya melihatmu sekarang dia akan sedih. Karena itu tersenyumlah... suatu saat nanti kau akan temukan orang yang dapat menyembuhkan luka hatimu... karena itu tersenyumlah. Bukan untukku... tapi untuk Hitsugaya dan untukmu..." ucapnya lembut. Aku mengangguk pelan, dan mulai terlelap dalam buaian pria ini. Pria yang sudah merawatku sedari kecil.

"Terima kasih, ayah"

"Wah, pertama kalinya nih. Ku kira kau tidak mau memanggil begitu karena tidak ada hubungan darah"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ruise : Thank you atas masukan untuk membuat yang ini… Melody-cinta  
Yuki : Huhu… thank you atas review untuk last song pertama dan kedua. Walau udah di hapus itu story.

Ruise: Tapi kayaknya kok jadiada unsure AizenHina ya?  
Ar : Akh!!! Rata-rata kak Yuki terus yang buat!  
Princess : Apa boleh buat… moodnya dia mulu  
Atol : Kalau buat puisi aku males  
Yuriina : Lagi ga da temen  
Rey : Review?


	4. Ichimaru Gin

Ruise: We meet again…

Arrend: Kami berenam tidak memiliki hak apapun mengenai Bleach ETC.

Yuki: Hanya meminjam karakter saja kok. ufu

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku. Pemandangan putih terpampang jelas. Bau obat tercium menusuk hidung Jarum infus, alat bantu pernapasan dan berbagai macam benda lainnya terpasang pada tubuhku.  
Aku terus terdiam, berusaha mengingat segala kejadian terakhir yang terjadi.

Semua terasa samar, tak ada yang terlintas dalam kepala ini. Sebenarnya apa? Apa yang menyebabkanku berada di rumah sakit ini? Lalu... dimana Ran?

'Clek.'

Aku menoleh ku lihat seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang dikepang ke arah depan yang ku kenali sebagai dokter. Wanita itu terdiam, seulas senyum terlihat di wajah keibuannya.

"Anda sudah sadar, Ichimaru-san?" serunya sembari menutup pintu. Aku mengangguk lemah, sulit rasanya menggerakan tubuh ini.

"Syukurlah, sudah lebih dari satu tahun anda mengalami koma."

Aku terdiam. Satu... tahun? Ku pandangin mata wanita itu. Tak ada kebohongan pada sorot matanya. Hanya kejujuran.

"Lalu... apa kau tahu dimana Rangiku? Maksudku, Matsumoto Rangiku," wanita itu tersenyum. Diraihnya pergelangan tangan kiriku dan mulai memeriksa denyut nadiku.

"Tenang saja, beliau sedang keluar. Mungkin tidak lama lagi akan kembali," ucapnya. Ku rapatkan ke dua pelupuk mataku. Lelah rasanya membuka mata ini. Dan akupun kembali terlelap dalam tidur. Menuju ke alam mimpi.

- - - - -

"Gin... kau tidak apa-apa? Sebaiknya aku yang menyetir, kau kelihatan lelah sekali," seru Ran yang duduk di kursi sebelahku. Memandangku penuh kekhawatiran. Aku tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula dekat ini," jawabku sembari mengganti gigi mobil yang tengah ku bawa. Ran menganggu mengerti, tapi dapat ku rasakan kalau dia masih khawatir. Ku julurkan tangan kiriku dan membiarkan tangan kananku yang mengemudi. Ku elus pelan kepala wanita yang resmi menjadi istriku semenjak tiga tahun yang lalu. Elusan tanganku turun menuju perutnya yang membuncit, sudah enam bulan semenjak dokter memvonis bahwa wanita ini tengah hamil. Aku sudah tak sabar menanti kelahirannya.

Pandanganku tertuju pada jalan saat lampu merah menunjukkan warna hijau. Ku injak pedal gas tidak terlalu dalam. Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada masalah, hanya saja mataku terasa berat.  
Wajar saja, semalam aku bergadang menyelesaikan proyek dari perusahaan. Tanpa kusadari mataku tertutup dan menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam.

"GIN! AWAS!" teriak Ran menyadarkanku. Sontak mataku terbuka dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan tengah menyeberang jalan. Lampu jalan menyala merah.

Cepat-cepat ku injak pedal gas dan membanting stir ke arah kanan. Tapi gagal, walau hanya sebentar aku melihat kalau ada dua orang remaja yang ku perkira berusia empat belas tahun tengah menyebrang. Remaja berambut putih reflek mendorong teman wanitanya yang berambut hitam di cepol satu tepat sebelum mobilku menghantamnya bersamaan dengan pagar pembatas. Kepalaku terbentur cukup keras. Sakit. Pandanganku memudar, samar ku dengar sebuah teriakkan.

"SHIRO-CHAN!" dan kesadaranku pun hilang.

- - - - -

"Akh!" pekikku saat mimpi itu berakhir. Posisiku saat ini dalam keadaan terduduk. Berbagai macam alat yang tadi tersambung ke tubuhku sudah tidak ada. Hanya selang infus yang masih bertahan.  
Ku edarkan pandangan ke seluruh tempat. Hanya aku sendiri.

"Ran belum kembali ya..." gumamku. Ku rebahkan kembali tubuhku, tepat saat tubuh ini berada pada posisi semula pintu terbuka. Ku lirik siapa yang dating.

"Ran..." sapaku lemah. Ku lihat kedua mata wanita itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Dikatupkannya kedua tangannya tepat di depan mulutnya.

Cairan bening mulai turun membasahi pipinya. Aku tersenyum, mungkin pada sudut pandang Ran senyumanku kali ini bukan senyuman rubah ciri khasku. Tapi senyuman lemah.

"GIN!" pekiknya lantang saat aku berusaha duduk. Dia berlari ke arahku dan serta merta memelukku dengan erat. Ku balas pelukannya sembari mengelus pelan rambut orange panjangnya.

"Gin... iks... Gin..." panggilnya diselangi isak tangis.

"Maaf membuatmu cemas Ran," bisikku pelan tepat di telinga wanita yang tengah memelukku ini.  
Ia menggeleng.

"Gin... bayi... bayi... kita... bayi kita..." Ran melepaskan pelukannya. Derai air mata turun semakin deras. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Aku merasa sesak yang sangat pada dadaku. Ku pandangi lekat-lekat wajah Ran.

"Ya, bayi kita?"

"K--Kegu--keguguran--saat--kecela--kaan," Ran terbata-bata mengucapkan hal itu. Aku terpaku membisu. Ruangan kini hanya terisi isakan milik Ran. Ku dekap tubuh Ran yang gemetaran, berusaha menenangkannya.

Aku tak mungkin menyalahkannya, karena aku juga mengambil andil yang paling besar. Ia terus menangis. Mungkin selama aku tak sadarkan diri ia tak punya tempat untuk meluapkan segala perasaanya. Kami tak memiliki siapapun, hanya keluarga kecil yang hanya beranggotakan kami berdua. Aku dan Ran.

"Maaf... maafkan aku Gin... maaf..."

"Ssh... ini bukan kesalahanmu. Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri," ucapku menenangkannya. "Mungkin aku harus meminta maaf pada keluarga anak itu..." tambahku pelan.

Permintaan maaf ku mungkin sudah amat terlambat. Tapi lebih baik terlambat dari pada tidak kan?  
Ku pandangi hamparan langit biru di luar jendela, Ran tertidur dalam pelukanku.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu sendiri selama satu tahun ini."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuki: Ufu, jadi agak panjangan…

Princess: Cih! Lagi-lagi… kenapa Gin g di bin mati aja sih?

All Gin FC: +Death glare+

Arrend: Haha, mau baca review untuk yang kmaren dulu ya…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kumiko Aluto

Ruise: Eh? Kata "yang" ditulis "yg"?

Yuki: Ufu… gomen, pas ngetik di hp g liat layar, tapi lihat guru ngajar (hasilnya g nyambung tu pelajaran)

Atoli: Untuk Typo gomen

Ni-chan d'

Princess: Sudah kejawab belum kenapa dia mati? Atau kurang jelas?

RiiXHitsuHina

Yuki: Syukurlah terasa bagian sadnya.

Ruina: Lebih tepat mungkin gara-gara Hitsu mati.

yoriko ga login

Yuriina: Ahaha, gomen sudah membunuh Hitsu.

Yuki: Mungkin lebih baik Momo aja kali ya…

Momo: (ngelempar bakiak)

23

Yuki: Cuma ada masukan Momo kehilangan Hitsu sih…

Yuriina: G mati juga bisa kan?

Yuki: Hum, selingkuh gitu?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuriina: Untuk kelanjutan tolong masukannya, siapa yang akan kehilangan siapa…

Yuki: Ufu, ditunggu Reviewnya


	5. Hisagi Shuuhei

Ruise : Punya Tite Kubo! Puas!?

Yuki: Peringatan bentar. Di bagian ini rada-radaaneh, pengarang aja ngaku kalo ada yang aneh tapi g tahu apa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Saat mengetahui sampai kapan usiamu berada apa yang akan kau lakukan? Aku tak tahu bagaimana kalian... tapi untukku lebih baik menjauh... menjauh dari mereka yang ku sayang dan berharga. Agar perasaan sedih karena ditinggal dan meninggalkan tidak perlu dirasa. Hanya satu tahun... satu tahun semua berakhir...

*

"Hisagi-kun..." sapa Nanao sembari duduk di sebelahku. Selama jam istirahat kuhabiskan seluruh waktuku membaca buku di taman sekolah. Dulu bersama Nanao. Tapi semenjak vonis dari dokter. Aku menjauhi semua orang. Bahkan orangtuaku sendiri.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sedingin mungkin. Aku tak berani memandang ke arah gadis itu.

"Aku ingin tanya pelajaran ini," Nanao memberikan sebuah buku fisika yang terbuka di halaman tujuh puluh satu dengan beberapa soal yang digaris bawah.

"Ini ada di halaman lima puluh untuk teori. Langkah mengerjakannya halaman lima puluh dua, sampai nanti," aku beranjak pergi. Dapat kurasakan pandangan bingung yang tertuju padaku.

Aku tak tahu harus kemana. Aku tak ingin berada di kelas saat ini.

Tanpa ku sadari langkah kakiku membawaku menuju ruang perpustakaan.

Ku ambil tempat duduk yang dekat dengan jendela. Memandangi langit biru dari sana.  
Dari kaca jendela itu terpantul sosok seorang teman sekelasku. Kalau tidak salah Inoue. Di sebelahnya ada Tatsuki yang merebahkan kepalanya berbantalkan tangannya.  
Ruangan terlihat begitu sepi.

Mataku terasa semakin berat. Kuletakkan kepalaku di atas meja. Memejamkan mata dan tertidur dalam buaian semilir angin yang entah berasal dari mana.

Suara gemericik lonceng yang bertautan terdengar bagaikan Lulaby yang begitu indah. Membawaku dalam damai. Membuatku melupakan akan semuanya.

Hanya satu tahun... satu tahun hingga penyakit ini berhasil menggerogoti semua tubuhku. Membawaku jauh dari semuanya. Menuju dunia kematian.

- - - - -

"--gi... Hisagi..."

"Ngh..." aku terjaga. Seseorang mengguncang tubuhku pelan. Suara yang halus dan tak asing memanggil namaku.

Kulirik siapa, "Nanao."

Seulas senyum muncul di wajah gadis yang mengenakan kacamata itu.

Langit biru yang tadi kulihat sudah terbakar. Langit kemerahan yang begitu indah...

"Hisagi, mau pulang bersama?" ajak Nanao. Aku terdiam. Sudah lama ia tak mengajakku bersama. Aku senang sekali mendengarnya. Tapi...

"Maaf, mulai saat ini tolong jangan mengajakku bicara maupun menemuiku," aku tahu! Aku tahu kata-kata itu terdengar begitu kejam. Dapat kulihat pandangan tidak percaya. Tapi aku hanya diam dan berlalu pergi.

Aku tak ingin mendengar lagi. Dengan cepat aku melangkah meninggalkan Nanao sendiri. Sakit mengingat apa yang baru saja kukatakan padanya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku ingin ia membenciku.

Suka.

Ya... aku memang menyukai teman sepermainanku itu. Tapi kalau aku mengucapkannya hal itu hanya akan menyakitinya. Membuatku jadi ingin terus hidup dan ada bersamanya. Tapi mana mungkin. Mana mungkin.

'Bruk!'

"A...aduh..." rintih seseorang yang baru saja kutabrak saat berbelok di tikungan tangga. Inoue.

"Akh... Shuuhei-san," pekiknya sambil tersenyum. Kuanggukan kepala pelan.

"Maaf. Aku dulu--"

"Ingin pergi untuk selamanya tanpa memberi salam?"

"Eh?" aku terdiam. Ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Inoue barusan seakan ia tunjukan padaku. Seolah-olah... ia sudah tahu. Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Yang mengetahui hal ini hanya aku dan dokter Isane yang memeriksaku. Kupandangi lekat wajah Inoue. Mencari jawaban dalam senyumannya itu.

"Kau pikir dengan pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun dan berusaha menjaugi Nanao-san akan membuatnya senang? Bukankah itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin bersedih?" ungkapnya panjang lebar sambil tetap tersenyum.

"A... apa... maksudmu?" aku tersenyum ragu.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu satu hal. Tetaplah ada di sisi Nanao-san. Buatkan berbagai macam kenangan indah baginya. Ya? Hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan. Dan... semoga kau bahagia selama satu tahun ini," Inoue melangkah pergi. Aku tak begitu mengerti apa yang di maksud olehnya. Kusandarkan diri pada dinding di dekatku. Berusaha mencerna semua perkataan itu.

Sampai akhirnya suara langkah mengembalikan kesadaranku.

"Nana-- eh!? NANAO!?" teriakku terkejut. Nanao berlari menuruni tangga dan serta merta memelukku. Aku hanya diam. Tak tahu harus membalas pelukkanya atau... melepaskan pelukannya...

Aku tak tahu harus apa?

Kubiarkan Nanao memelukku. Pikiranku mulai melayang. Berusaha memposisikan diriku bagaimana jika aku menjadi Nanao.

Kalau aku meninggalkannya tanpa memberi ucapan terakhir. Mungkin aku akan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Salah karena membencinnya pada saat-saat terakhir hidupnya. Kurenungkan semuanya.

"Nanao... ada yang ingin kukatakan..." biarlah. Sekalipun keinginan untuk terus ada. Setidaknya aku memiliki kenangan indah dan menitipkan hatiku pada seseorang.

* (Dari sini sudut pandang normal) *

'Cring,' bunyi lonceng itu menghentikan langkah Inoue. Ia berbalik.

"Lama tak jumpa. Shinigami-san," sapanya pada orang yang menimbulkan suara lonceng tadi.

"Terimakasih."

"Um, lagipula aku ingin kematian Shuuhei-sain nanti tidak membuat Nanao-san menangis," Inoe memandang ke arah luar jendela. Dari kejauhan tampak Nanao dan Hisagi berjalan berdua sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Kau anak yang baik."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	6. Hisana Kuchiki

Ruina : Dengan amat menyesal Bleach adalah milik Ruise Vein Cort… LAH!? BUKAN!!! YANG BENER PUNYA TITE KUBO!!!

Ruise: Cih! Sekali aja kek jadi punya gw… (bukain web terlarang)

Rey: Warning lagi! Disini yang mati bukan yang kalian pikirkan!!! Dan… yakin udah baca bagian Hisagi?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Semilir angin musim semi berhembus. Membawa jutaan serbuk sari dan ribuan kelopak bunga sakura. Kupandangi terus semua yang ada di hadapanku. Termenung.

Saat kututup mata ini, bayangan akan dirinya muncul. Diri yang begitu kurindukan. Kuhirup dalam-dalam udara pagi yang mengandung butiran serbuk sari. Kubuka mataku.  
Sakura yang berterbangan di udara seolah menari. Pandanganku mulai mempermainkan diriku. Dalam tarian bunga sakura itu kulihat seorang pria. Pria yang kucintai.

"Bya--"

"Putri Hisana, tuan Yamamoto memanggil anda," dan pria dalam tarian kelopak sakura itupun menghilang.

Tubuhku terasa lemas. Kubiarkan kedua lututku menyentuh tanah dan membuat pakaian tidurku kotor. Lelehan air hangat turun.

Fatamorgana?

Apa mungkin hal yang hanya terjadi di gurun pasir terjadi pula di taman yang di tumbuhi ratusan pohon sakura?

"Putri Hisana?" panggil pelayan itu untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya.

"Maaf, tolong ucapkan pada Yamamoto jii-san. Aku akan menemuinya satu jam lagi," ucapku lirih tanpa beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatku. Bola mata violetku melirik ke arah pelayan itu. Ia mengangguk dan meninggalkanku sendiri.

Sendiri dalam tarian sakura dan derai air mata.

Kalau benar yang barusan kulihat hanyalah fatamorgana... adakah cara agar fatamorgana itu menjadi nyata?

Kugelengkan kepalaku. Membuang jauh-jauh pikiran konyol yang tadi mengisinya.  
Aku berdiri. Kupukul pelan lututku. Mungkin tidak akan bersih, tapi setidaknya tidak terlalu kotor.

Dengan lesu kulangkahkan kaki untuk memasuki ruangan. Meninggalkan sakura yang menari ditiup angin.

Langkahku terhenti saat mata violetku menemukan sebuah pakaian pria berupa kemeja lengkap tergantung di depan lemari. Dari sela-sela jahitannya dapat kucium jelas bau bunga sakura yang amat tajam. Tajam namun menenangkan.

Kupeluk erat kemeja itu. Berusaha membayangkan bahwa kemeja itu adalah sang pemilik.

Kulangkahkan kaki menuju meja kerja dekat jendela yang terbuka. Gorden perah yang terpasang melambai ditiup angin. Di bawah jendela terkumpul beberapa serpihan mahkota bunga merah muda.

Kugenggam peganggan sebuah laci yang memiliki ukiran mirip kelinci. Aku tertawa kecil mengingat bagaimana Rukia meminta pada kakak iparnya untuk membuatkan pegangan laci dengan model kelinci.

Kutarik pelan laci itu. Dengan ragu kujulurkan tanganku ke dalam laci. Mengambil sebuah kenseikan milik Byakuya. Aku tersenyum.

Belum lama ini aku selalu menyebut kenseikan ini sebagai atap rumah, membuat sang pemilik geram.

Bagi orang lain benda ini adalah penanda bahwa sang pemilik adalah seorang bangsawan.

Tapi bagiku benda ini adalah penunjuk bahwa pemiliknya adalah seorang yang selalu bersikap dingin walau hatinya berkata lain. Itulah pelajaran yang kuterima semenjak menjadi istri seorang bangsawan bernama Byakuya Kuchiki. Pria yang sudah pergi dan tiada kembali.

Dapat kuingat jelas seperti baru kemarin terjadi. Byakuya mengucapkan padaku bahwa ia ingin berziarah ke makam Rukia. Adikku yang meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu akibat tabrak lari.

Aku tak bisa menemaninya karena harus merawat Yamamoto jii-san yang sakit pinggang dan menolak untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Setiap kembali ziarah Byakuya selalu menceritakan mengenai seorang pemuda bernama Ishida yang selalu berziarah ke makam Rukia.

Tapi harusnya hari itu kuhentikan niatan Byakuya. Karena hari itu adalah hari dimana sebutir peluru menembus jantungnya. Memisahkan jiwanya dengan sang pemilik.

*

"Yamamoto jii-san..." pekikku lirih sembari melangkah menaiki tangga batu yang terbilang cukup banyak.

Pria tua yang bernama Yamamoto jii-san, kakek dari kakeknya Byakuya berjalan di hadapanku. Berjalan seolah semua baik-baik saja. Aku tak tahu darimana ia dapatkan semangat masa muda itu.

"Hisa-chan! Ayo cepat," teriaknya lantang. Kuhela nafas dan berjalan mengikutinya. Tangan kiriku membawa sebuah keranjang piknik berisi makan siang dan obat milik Yamamoto jii-san.

Obat yang kuyakini habis terbuang. Bukan masuk ke dalam tubuh. Aku bingung kapan ia akan mau meminum obatnya.

Langkahku terhenti di anak tangga terakhir. Mata violetku membesar melihat pemandangan di hadapanku.

Hamparan lautan sakura yang menutupi seluruh permukaan tanah tanpa terkecuali.  
Yamamoto jii-san menggandeng tanganku menuju sebuah tikar yang telah dibentangkan. Mengerti apa yang di maksud aku menyiapkan isi dari keranjangku dan mulai membuat teh. Dan saat selesai menikmati pemandangan.

"Saat melihat sakura jadi terkenang akan Byakuya yang identik dengan sakura ya."

"Iya."

Seminggu yang lalu aku pasti menangis saat melihat sakura. Tapi sekarang tangisan itu menjadi senyuman. Karena dalam tarian sakura kau terlihat tersenyum. Dan lagi... karena ada sakura aku tidak boleh menangis.

"Okaa-san! Ojii-san!" kutolehkan kepalaku. Seorang anak perempuan berusia lima tahun yang memiliki berambut hitam panjang dengan balutan kimono bermotif bunga sakura melambaik kearahku dan Yamamoto jii-san.

"Sakura, ayo main dengan Ojii-san!" ajak Yamamoto Jii-san. Aku tersenyum memandangi keduanya.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ruise : Nah… kami akan membacakan review yang sudah masuk untuk saat ini…

kirari kinomoto

All except GinMatsu : Bwahahahaha!!!

Gin: Ko…kok… kenapa malah minta aku mati!?

Matsu: Terima nasib aja deh…

Gin: (Nangis anime style)

kazuka-ichirunatsu23

Gin: Hah… senangnya hatiku…

Hitsu: Perasaan tadi habis nangis dah… (Seneng gara-gara banyak yang sedih gara-gara dia mati)

Rava Sanwawa

Lover Boy

Me Marr

fiDbekZ

Ruina: Hah!? 4 sekaligus?

Ruise: Aku merasa ke-empat orang ini orang yang kukenal…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

REVIEW???


	7. Ichigo Kurosaki

Arrendgard: Ya-ha!!! Kakak-kakak!!! Ar kembali membawa last song...

Ruise: Semua yang ada disini murni milik Ku dan hanya aku!

Ruina: Dan dunia hancur.

Yuki: Just Kidding, Everyone already knew it.

Ruise: Haha, JANGAN LUPA REQUEST UNTUK SIAPA YANG BERIKUTNYA DI MUNCULKAN!!!!!

Sere: Kalimat bergaris bawah dan miring berarti diucaokan di kala FLASHBACK!

Yuki: Ada yang tau siapa Shinigaminya?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

_"Ichi-nii janji akan kembali kan?"_

_  
"Ichi-nii selalu terlihat ingin menangis."_

_"Kalau besar nanti Rukia boleh jadi istri Ichi-nii?"_

_  
"Rukia menyukai Ichi-nii."_

_  
"Ichi-nii... membenci Rukia...?"_

_  
"Selamat tinggal... Ichi-nii... Aishiteru..."  
_

Berbagai kata terus terngiang. Berbagai rekaman suara terus terputar. Berbagai rangkaian kalimat terus muncul dalam benak.

Semua terus berulang. Hanya seorang anak perempuan berusia sepuluh tahun. Hanya.  
Hanya dia yang bisa.

Memutar kembali kunci hati yang lama berkarat. Kunci hati milik seorang pembunuh. Pembunuh yang tak kan pernah terampuni lagi.

- - - - -

"Ini bayaranmu. Kalau kau mau aku bisa menambahkan lagi," seru seorang pria sembari meletakkan koper yang kuyakini berisi uang. Tapi aku tidak perduli. Sekalipun ia mengisinya dengan koran aku tak kan perduli. Karena hanya akan terbakar, hangus menjadi debu.

"Maaf, aku sudah berhenti. Ini job terakhirku," ucapku pelan. Kuteguk habis bir yang ada dalam cangkirku. Menyambar koper di hadapanku dan pergi dari hadapannya.

Kulangkahkan kaki keluar dari tempat ini. Keluar dari dunia yang mendekapku selama ini. Mendekapku dalam cairan merah pekat. Sudah lebih dari setengah hidupku ku biarkan diri ini berada dalam dekapan darah orang lain. Tapi kuharap akan ada pengampunan untuk diri ini.

Melangkahkan kaki menaiki anak tangga dari batu yang tersusun menuju puncak sebuah bukit. Bukit yang kau namai 'Bukit Sakura'. Dapat kuingat jelas senyummu saat kubawa kemari. Semburat merah yang muncul di kedua pipi mungilmu. Serta pernyataan itu.

_"Ichi-nii... aishiteru."_

Seperti baru saja kudengar. Jawaban yang keluar dari mulut ini berbeda dengan apa yang ada di hati. Usia kita berbeda lima belas tahun. Tapi tatapan polosmu perlahan memutar kunci berkarat. Membawaku keluar perlahan dari dekapan darah.

Tatapan polos yang kusukai. Tatapan polos itu pula yang kubuat hilang. Hilang oleh derai air mata.

Ada nada yang keluar dari mulut mungilmu. Harmonika milikku kini sudah berpindah pada dirinya. Pada ia yang kau sayangi.

Kurebahkan diriku di bawah rindangnya pohon sakura yang mekar penuh. Membiarkan diri terbuai oleh semilir angin tahun baru dan terkubur dalam siraman bunga sakura.  
Kau pernah bilang bahwa kau menyukai sakura kan? Aku tertawa geli saat mendengar alasan kau menyukai bunga merah muda yang mekar di kala awal musim semi.

_"Bunga sakura identik dengan kak Byakuya sih. Kak Hisana selalu bilang kalau Kak Byakuya itu sakura sepanjang tahun."_

Tapi kini saat kucoba untuk mengingat alasan itu bukan tawa yang keluar. Hanya penyesalan. Penyesalan karena akulah yang merebut sakura sepanjang tahun itu darimu. Juga dari kakakmu.

Aku benar-benar mahluk rendah yang dengan mudahnya merenggut nyawa orang lain dengan tangan ini. Membuat nyawa yang berharga hilang. Hilang dari sisimu... dan juga banyak orang lagi.

Alasanpun hanyalah alasan bodoh. Client yang ingin menyingkirkan saingannya lah, menghilangkan orang yang dibenci lah. Tapi tak ada! Tak ada satupun yang benar-benar memiliki alasan yang masuk akal...

"Jii-san!" kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah suara itu. Kedua bola mataku membulat sempurna. Melihat sosok yang berdiri di akhir anak tangga teratas.

"Rukia..." bisikku pelan. Kau berdiri di sana. Dalam sosok gadis lima belas tahun. Kau sudah besar ya, tatapan polosmu pun sudah hilang.

"Hisa-chan! Ayo cepat!" pekik seorang pria tua berjenggot putih melambai ke arah gadis yang terus kupandangi.

Hisa-chan? Kenapa bukan Rukia?

Apakah itu nama aslimu? Apakah kau memberiku nama palsu saat pertama kali bertemu?

"Rukia."

"Eh?" aku tersadar. Cepat-cepat kubungkam mulutku. Sementara ia memandangku sendu. Kenapa?

"Anak muda, kau mengenal Rukia?"

"Eh? I-Iya."

"Begitu ya... tapi... Rukia sudah meninggal dua tahun lalu."

"Ap-"

"Aku Hisana Kuchiki. Kakak Rukia."

- - - - - -

_"Kau tidak punya keinginan untuk berhenti membunuh? Semenjak usiamu lima belas tahun kau sudah menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Aku tahu semuanya. Alasan kau pergi dari rumah dan alasan kau memilih menyandang predikat 'Shinigami Pengganti', julukan bagi mereka yang benar-benar pro dalam dunia penuh darah ini."_

Kututup kedua mataku. Memikirkan dalam-dalam ucapan yang kudengar di hari saat kita berpisah.

Seikat karangan bunga lavender kuletakkan di atas nisan bernama 'Rukia Kuchiki'.

"Maaf," hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut ini. Kulangkahkan kaki secepat mungkin. Melewati seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang mengenakan kacamata. Sekilas kulihat sebuah harmonika tua dalam genggamannya. Harmonika tua yang sebelumnya merupakan milikku. Jadi kau sudah menemukan orang yang kau sayangi ya, Rukia.

'Cring!' langkahku terhenti. Seseorang yang mengenakan kimono hitam berdiri di hadapanku. Setiap gerakannya menimbulkan gemericik lonceng yang terdengar begitu indah.

"Aku sudah menentukan pilihanku. Shinigami-san."

"Begitu ya, semoga hidupmu bahagia. Ini sesuai permintaan arwahnya."

"Heh? Kau itu shinigami yang aneh."

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

Mungkin bagi orang lain ini hal yang tak mungkin. Tapi aku. Ichigo Kurosaki. Mantan pembunuh bayaran. Pernah bertemu dengan seorang shinigami sesungguhnya.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

kurokurokarasu~chan

Ruise: Hyah! Memang itu tujuannya

Sere: Tapi yang buat nggak ngerasa apapun

Ruise: Aku kan kalo nulis pikiran blank nggak ada isinya

Ruki_ya_cH

Ichigo: Ape!? Seneng lo!? Gw jadi kebagian peran kayak gini

Ruise: (nendang Ichi ampe mental) Jangan bicara tidak sopan

Sere: Princess of Drakness

kishina nadeshiko

Byakuya: Kan elu yang minta gw mati!? Seneng lu sekarang!?

Ruise: (ngelilit Byakuya jadi mumi) JANGAN BICARA TIDAK SOPAN

Rukia: Aku sih nyesuain sama chapter awal (tumbal pertama)

Ruina: Hum… begitulah, Hisagi sedang sakit.

Sere: Princess, ngapain kamu nendang pembaca?

Ruise: Bukan aku kale!!!

Hisagi: Kenapa aku jadi sama Nanao?

Nanao: Ingin dengan Taichou saja

Ruise: Requet oi!!!

Chirushi

Sere: Heh… iya sih, tingkah polah chara bleach kan g beres

Yang merasa: Woy!!!!

Ruise: Gah! Itu gw lagi ragu!!!!

ByaIchi: Sekarang siapa yang ngomong g sopan!?

Ruise: (nembak ByaIchi pake AK47)

kazuka-ichirunatsu23

Nanao: KAMU YANG REQUEST!?

Hisagi: (Mundur gara-gara ngeri)

Nanao: (narik kerah baju Kazu) KENAPA NGGAK SAMA TAICHOU!?

Ruise: (nembak Nanao ampe pingsan) tidak boleh protes

Hisana: Huwaaa… Byakun! Rukia! (nangis kejer)

ByaRuki: Hisana_Onee-chan

Hinamori14137 Yoriko

Sere: Syukurlah anda suka

HisaNana: Kita nggak!!!!

Ruise: Review or I will send you a bomb that will make you became a little piece of meat~ NOW


	8. Soi Fon

Sebuah pena yang terisi oleh warna biru muda menari di atas kertas putih yang mulai terisi. Huruf demi huruf tersusun menjadi kata yang kembali tersusun menjadi kalimat. Berakhir menjadi sepucuk surat. Surat yang kualamatkan padanya, walau takkan ada niat untuk menyampaikannya.

*.*

'Tok! Tok!' sebuah ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunanku. Cepat-cepat kusimpan surat yang tengah kubaca ulang ke bawah kasur tempat tidurku. Merebahkan diri, menunggu agar daun pintu bercat warna putih itu terbuka.

Dari balik pintu itu ia muncul, bersama dengan seorang pria yang kuingat jelas bernama Hanatarou.

"Soi Fon, bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa pria yang membuka pintu tadi, Ggio Vega.

"Kabar buruk sepertinya," jawabku ketus. Mungkin memang tidak sopan, mengingat dia adalah dokter yang bertanggung jawab untuk pengobatanku. Tapi aku tidak perduli, mengingat dia adalah teman satu SMA-ku dulu. Dan juga cinta pertamaku...

"Hei! Apa itu yang kau sebut sopan?"

"Mungkin."

Perdebatan terus berlanjut. Aku dan Ggio memang selalu bertengkar sejak SMA, bahkan sampai dapat julukan pasangan suami-istri.

Kesal tapi senang. Karena hanya saat seperti itulah ia ada dekat denganku. Karena tak mungkin ia akan menerima pernyataanku. Karena baginya aku hanyalah 'mantan' teman.

Terkadang saat kumengingatnya hatiku terasa perih. Mana mungkin dia melihatku sebagai wanita yang spesial? Kami hanyalah 'mantan' teman yang sekarang berstatus dokter dan pasien.

Seluruh perasaan ini hanya dapat kutuliskan dalam untaian kata yang tertulis dalam surat yang terus menumpuk. Menumpuk namun takkan pernah tersampaikan hingga kapanpun.

"Soi Fon-san, kelihatannya luka anda sudah membaik. Tidak lama lagi anda dapat keluar."

"Arigatou, Hanatarou-san."

"Untukku?"

"Tidak terimakasih. Aku membencimu," lagi-lagi kata-kata itu yang keluar. Sudah tujuh tahun berlalu semenjak kusadari rasa ini. Namun tak satupun terucap jujur, hanya kebohongan belaka.

Aku tak pernah memiliki keberanian seperti Hinamori-chan. Gadis yang dapat bersikap jujur di hadapan laki-laki yang dicintainnya. Walau ia sudah tiada.

*.*

"Soi-chan..."

"Ada apa Gliglio-kun?" tanyaku sembari menampakkan senyuman memaksa. Ia membalasnya dengan senyuman mengejek.

"Apa maksudmu memanggilku Gliglio?"

"Adududuh! Jangan tarik rambutku, sakit!"

"Tidak mau, cepat minta maaf."

"ENGGAK!"

Kami terus bertengkar di hadapan seluruh anak sekelas. Semua memandang kami sembari menahan tawa. Apanya yang lucu dari kami berdua?

Kuulurkan tangan kananku, berusaha menggapai pipi kirinya. Dan berhasil! Kutarik keras-keras benda kenyal itu. Membuatnya merintih kesakitan. Namun bukannya melepaskan tarikan pada rambutku, ia malah menariknya lebih kuat. Kami bagaikan anak TK bila sudah bertemu.

Guru-guru bahkan maklum melihat tingkah kedua wakil ketua kelas yang tak pernah akur.

Lagipula aku tak pernah menyalonkan diri sebagai wakil ketua kelas kan?  
Tak ada satupun!

Kuulangi, tak ada satupun pengurus kelas yang mencalonkan dirinya. Hanya Hitsugaya saja yang kini menjadi ketua. Itupun atas permintaan Hinamori.  
Bel masuk berbunyi, namun tetap saja. Acara pertengkaran konyol kami tak pernah berhenti, hingga akhirnya Aizen-sensei menegur kami berdua.

Aku tak tahu bahwa hari itu adalah pertengkaran terakhir kami di bangku kelas dua SMA. Karena keesokkan harinya ia tak pernah datang. Beasiswa yang diterimannya membuatnya berangkat pergi ke negeri seberang untuk menimba ilmu.

'Kenapa buka Hitsugaya saja yang dapat?' runtukku dalam hati semenjak itu.  
Saat kelulusan tanpa sengaja ucapan itu terdengar. Hinamorh hanya tersenyum dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Hitsugaya pun membuang mukanya.

"Karena aku tak ingin meninggalkan orang yang berharga bagiku," ucapnya pelan namun terdengar jelas. Hatiku terasa tertusuk jarum mendengarnya. Kalau begitu aku bukan apa-apa bagi Ggio. Semua tahu akan kepergiannya, hanya aku yang tidak. Hanya aku...  
Dan karena kecelakaan bodoh yang menimpaku. Aku harus bertemu dengannya...

*.*

"Yup! Arigatou untuk bantuannya," ucapku penuh semangat sembari menundukkan kepalaku dalam. Hanatarou membalasnya dengan bungkukkan yang lebih dalam. Hari ini aku keluar dari rumah sakit setelah hampir satu bulan aku mendekam di atas tempat tidur.

Hanya Hanatarou yang mengantarku. Ggio sama sekali tak menampakkan seujung rambutnya sedikitpun. Aku berdiri bersebelahan dengan Hanatarou. Menunggu sepupuku datang menjemput. Sembari menunggu kubuka kembali tas ranselku. Memeriksa apakah ada yang tertinggal. Dan jackpot!

Mataku membulat sempurna begitu menyadari surat yang kurang. Cepat-cepat kunaiki tangga dan menuju kamarku. Berharap belum ada satupun yang menyadari surat yang kusembunyikan di bawah bantal.

Perlahan kubuka daun pintu bercat putih di hapanku.  
Sosok seorang pria berdiri di dalam. Pria yang mengenakan jas dokter dan berambut hitam yang indah. Ia duduk membelakangiku, membuka lebar-lebar jendela kamar. Membiarkan udara musim panas memenuhi ruangan.

"Um... ma---" ucapanku terhenti. Wajahku serasa memanas sempurna. Ggio! Dan ia membaca surat yang kutulis sebelumnya.

Ggio berbalik dan tersentak kaget. Rona merah terlihat di wajah kurusnya. Keheningan memenuhi ruangan.

Saat kesadaranku kembali, cepat-cepat kurebut surat di genggamanya dan berbalik.  
"Apa yang tertulis di sini... lupakan saja..." ucapku tercekat. Aku kembali berlari menuruni tangga. Aku tak ingin mendengar jawaban apapun! Jawaban yang jelas-jelas kuketahui... penolakan!

Langkahku terhenti saat kusadari sebuah mobil BMW berwarna hitam terpakir di depan pintu masuk. Ishida melambai ke arahku dengan wajah stoicnya.  
Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mulai melangkah lagi...

"SOI FON!" suara itu terdengar jelas di telingaku. Dua buah lengan kurus memelukku dari belakang. Nafas yang tersengal-sengal terdengar amat nyata, Ggio?

"Katakan... kalau semua itu kenyataan... kalau semua itu adalah kenyataan," bisiknya lembut saat nafasnya mulai teratur.

Kututup mataku erat-erat, berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian. Merapalkan mantra dalam pikiranku, "katakan! Katakan!"

"Itu... kenyataan..." ucapku pelan. Amat sangan pelan hingga aku merasa takkan terdengar olehnya.

Dengan kasar ia membalikkan tubuh mungilku, memandangku lurus dengan tatapan lembut. Seulas senyum terlihat merekah di wajahnya. Wajahku semakin memanas saat ia menarikku ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Aishiteru," bisiknya pelan tepat di telingaku. Cairan hangat turun dari mataku. Tangisan kebahagiaan.

*.*... Read More

Kata demi kata akan kebohongan terus terucap dari mulut ini.

Semua hanyalah kebohongan belaka.

Bukan 'benci' tapi 'cinta'.

Bukan 'menyebalkan' tapi 'membahagiakan'.

Bukan 'buruk' tapi 'baik'.

Selalu dan selalu. Apa yang kukatakan selalu terbalik.

Saat kau pergi ada mendung tercipta. Mendung dalam hati ini.

Kau pergi tanpa ucapkan salam. Tanpa ucapkan janji bahwa kau kan kembali.

Aku bukanlah siapapun yang berarti bagimu. Karena aku hanya memiliki status 'mantan teman'.

Tak lebih dan tak kurang.

Tidak lama lagi 'dokter dan pasien'-pun akan hilang. Dan aku bukan siapapun.

Aku tahu karna ini hanyalah sebuah surat yang takkan pernah terbaca siapapun.

Tapi, setidaknya hal ini dapat kukatakan tanpa ragu.

Aishiteru, Ggio Vega.

*.*

"Ternyata kau punya hobi yang buruk juga," gumam Ishida sembari membawa mobil BMW yang sebelumnya ia bawa dengan tujuan menjemput Soi Fon. Tapi karena satu dan lain hal gadis yang merupakan sepupunya itu memutuskan untuk membicarakan beberapa hal dengan dokter-nya.

"Hm... untuk kali ini aku ingin mengulur waktu kematian sepupumu. Seharusnya aku sudah membawanya sejak kecelakaan itu."

"Pantas nee-san selamat selamat setelah jatuh dari lantai sepuluh setelah menderita luka yang amat sangat parah."

"Hum... masalahnya saat itu aku tengah berada di pemakaman putri nyanyian kecilmu. Aku bertemu dengan Ichigo."

"Oh... dia ya, cinta pertama Rukia yang menjadi pembunuh bayaran semenjak orang tuanya bercerai."

"Begitulah, ah... aku permisi."

Ishida menghela nafas dalam. Kursi belakang yang sebelumnya diduduki oleh seseorang kini kosong. Hanya menyisakan gemericik lonceng yang menyanyat hati.

'Kenapa kau juga tidak mengulur kematian Rukia juga, Shinigami bodoh?' gumamnya dalam hati.


	9. Aizen Sousuke

Saat pertengahan musim panas aku selalu terdiam. Berdiri di tengah jembatan tua yang jarang digunakan, menatap pilu pada aliran sungai yang terus mengalir. Aliran sungai yang terus mengalir namun tak berubah. Sama sepertiku. Hidupku terus berjalan, namun hatiku tidak. Kau tahu? Sampai saat inipun aku masih memikirkanmu. Walaupun aku tahu... kau sudah tak ada di dunia ini lagi...

Arus sungai terus mengalir, mengalir dan mengalir. Tapi akan bermuara pada satu tempat, lautan.

Hei, boleh aku bertanya?

Aliran sungai bermuara pada laut, lalu hatiku ini bermuara kemana? Karena muara yang kuharapkan saat ini sudah tak ada... Retsu...

"Sensei!" seru beberapa murid berseragam sailor. Aku membalas sapaan mereka dengan lambaian tangan. Mereka balik melambai dan mendekatiku, dapat kulihat jalinan tangan di antara keduanya.

Dulu kita juga pernah begitu kan? Kadang saat aku melihat Urahara dan Shihouin aku seperti menatap cermin. Cermin yang menampakkan masa lalu. Walaupun hubungan kita hanya teman semata, tak lebih. Dan aku tahu, kau mencintai orang lain. Orang yang sudah seenaknya merebutmu dari sisiku, untuk selama-lamanya. Tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apapun, hanya mendendam.

* Last Song *

"Tadaima," ucapku sembari menutup pintu. Samar terdengar sebuah jawaban dari dalam.

"Otou-san, hari ini ke sungai?" tanya pemilik suara yang tadi membalas salamku. Seorang gadis yang selalu mengingatkanku akan dirimu.

"Kau sudah dapat menebaknya," ucapku sembari tersenyum. Senyuman yang selalu dapat menutupi perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Luka, marah, senang, sepi. Semua bisa kututupi dengan senyuman ini, tapi tidak darimu.

"Otousan..." sapa Momo lirih. Terlihat kekhawatiran dari sorot matanya. Sorot mata yang begitu mirip denganmu. Aku bersyukur anak ini sama denganmu, walau ada beberapa hal yang mengingatkanku pada ayahnya dari anak ini. Tapi aku tak bisa membencinya, karena Momo adalah putrimu. Orang yang kucintai.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," bisikku pelan tepat di telingannya. Ia tersenyum, senyuman yang sama. Mungkin karena ada Momo perasaanku tak pernah bisa berubah. Sifatnya yang lembut dan pengertian itu...  
"...Kh!" sudah cukup! Kutarik tubuh mungil Momo ke dalam dekapanku. Rindu! Aku ingin bertemu denganmu... Retsu... Apa aku bisa bertemu denganmu?

Kau yang pergi untuk selamanya saat melahirkan Momo. Pergi untuk menyusul suamimu itu, Ukitake. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, walaupun aku harus melihatmu bersama dengannya. Aku tak perduli akan hal itu.

Aku ingin bertemu kembali. Ingin.

Air mata perlahan turun membasahi pipiku. Terus dan terus.

"Otou-san..." Momo mengelus pelan pipiku. Berusaha menyingkirkan air mata yang terus turun.

Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, tapi aku tak memiliki keberanian untuk menatap wajahmu. Karena aku sudah melakukan hal yang tak termaafkan, dengan teganya aku menutupi kenyataan mengenaimu dan Ukitake dari putri kalian. Yang ia tahu adalah orang tuanya meninggalkan ia di depan pintu rumahku saat bayi. Aku tahu! Aku benar-benar bersalah karena mengucapkan hal itu. Aku tahu... tapi aku tak bisa mengucapkan hal apapun mengenai kalian. Karena terasa begitu perih untuk mengucapkannya. Maaf! Maafkan aku!

* Last Song *

Aku ingin bertemu kembali. Ingin.

Air mata perlahan turun membasahi pipiku. Terus dan terus.

"Otou-san..." Momo mengelus pelan pipiku. Berusaha menyingkirkan air mata yang terus turun.

Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, tapi aku tak memiliki keberanian untuk menatap wajahmu. Karena aku sudah melakukan hal yang tak termaafkan, dengan teganya aku menutupi kenyataan mengenaimu dan Ukitake dari putri kalian. Yang ia tahu adalah orang tuanya meninggalkan ia di depan pintu rumahku saat bayi. Aku tahu! Aku benar-benar bersalah karena mengucapkan hal itu. Aku tahu... tapi aku tak bisa mengucapkan hal apapun mengenai kalian. Karena terasa begitu perih untuk mengucapkannya. Maaf! Maafkan aku!

* Last Song *

Unohana terdiam di kantornya, meneliti berkas-berkas seorang pasien. Semilir angin masuk dari jendela yang terbuka, membawa kehangatan.

"Unohana-san," pekik seseorang di depan pintu masuk. Unohana berhenti dari kegiatannya dan menjawab panggilan itu.

"Masuklah, Hanatarou," jawabnya lembut. Perlahan pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Hanatarou yang membawa beberapa berkas yang sebelumnya diminta oleh Unohana.

"Arigatou."

"Hum... sama-sama."

"..." Unohana terus memandangi sosok Hanatarou yang menghilang di balik pintu. Terkadang saat ia melihat senyum Hanatarou ia merasa dèja vu. Sebuah kejadian selalu terngiang di ingatannya.

Kejadian di mana ia harus membulatkan tekat untuk meninggalkan putrinya pada Aizen. Putri yang bahkan belum sempat ia dekap.

Bukan hanya itu saja, rasa bersalah juga muncul saat ia teringat. Rasa bersalah karena harus membohongi pria yang mencintainya mengenai kematiannya.

"Maafkan aku Aizen, Ukitake. Aku terpaksa melakukannya, karena ini agar Momo tetap hidup..."

* * *

Bleach punya Tite Kubi.

Silahkan Flame untuk chapter ini, Rui juga nggak yakin ama cerita ini TwT


	10. Ulquiora Schiffer

Chapter kali ini dipersembahkan oleh ruki4062jo, aku Cuma nambah beberapa kalimat doank :x.

Bleach adalah milik Tite Kubo.

Bales review akuc ampur di elfania ya

* * *

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku bingung pada sosok perempuan di depanku. Perempuan yang juga tak memiliki ekspresi berarti sepertiku.

"Nemu, Kurotsuchi Nemu. Kau?" dia balas bertanya, masih dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"Ulquiorra," balasku. Aku tak tahu apa, tapi samara aku melihat bibir mungilnya naik beberapa mili, apa dia tersenyum?

***

Mataku menerawang ke arah langit-langit kamar. Lagi-lagi aku memimpikan dia. Memimpikan hari di mana kami pertama bertemu.

"Mimpi buruk?" suara itu cukup untuk membuatku tersentak. Tanpa aku sadari, seorang perempuan sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Tidak, Halibel," jawabku.

"Kalau begitu, kau memimpikan dia?" Dia. Aku serap sebisanya kata tersebut.

"Bukan urusanmu," ucapku datar.

"Cih, kau selalu saja mengelak, padahal itu benar bukan?" tanyanya seolah ingin membuatku terpojok. Aku hanya diam tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau segera ke ruang makan, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan dan Grimmjaw sudah menunggu sedari tadi," katanya seraya membalikkan badan dan berjalan meninggalkan aku sendiri lagi. Saat aku lirik jam dinding, ternyata sudah jam 9 pagi. Aku terlalu lama tertidur, gumamku dalam hati.

Di ruang makan, Grimmjaw sudah makan bersama Halibel.

"Ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya kau bangun telat, Ulquiorra?" tanya Grimmjaw. Dengan namaku sebagai imbuhan terakhir kalimat tersebut, tak perlu di pertanyakan lagi kepada siapa dia bertanya.

"Aku sedikit merasa letih beberapa hari ini. Jadi, wajar saja aku butuh banyak istirahat," jawabku lagi-lagi datar. Suasana sunyi begitu saja.

"Rasanya seminggu ini kau terlihat aneh, Ulquiorra," kata Halibel.

"Benar, kau sedikit terlihat berubah," tambah Grimmjaw. Aku merasa dia menekankan pada kata "berubah" tersebut.

"Aku sudah selesai makan," kataku sambil beranjak berdiri dan meninggalkan meja makan.

"Mau ke mana kau?" tanya Halibel.

"Kamar, tidur," jawabku setengah berbohong. Mana mungkin aku tidur lagi setelah tidur lebih dari 8 jam.

Di kamar …

Sinar matahari sedikit demi sedikit masuk melalui jendela. Begitu juga angin semilir. Setidaknya memberikan rasa sejuk padaku

"Kalau begitu, kau memimpikan dia?"

Perkataan Halibel tadi membuatku semakin merasa gundah. Gundah karena teringat lagi oleh dia. Dia yang terlalu sakit untuk di ingat dan terlalu sulit untuk di lupakan. Dia yang telah merebut hatiku sekaligus merobek hatiku juga.

Perempuan bernama Nemu. Perempuan pertama yang berhasil masuk ke dalam relung hatiku. Kekasih hati yang pertama juga yang terakhir bagiku. Tapi, cinta itu kandas karena kepergiaannya. Karena dia telah di bawa oleh orang lain.

Tunggu, kenapa aku merasa semakin jatuh ke dalam lautan kesedihan? Kenapa aku seperti ini? Padahal sebelumnya aku tidak pernah sampai terpuruk memikirkan masa lalu. Masa lalu yang pahit. Sedikit malas, aku melirik ke luar jendela. Langit terlihat mendung, di penuhi awan hitam. Hahh, bahkan langit pun tahu kalau aku merasa sedih.

TIK, TIK, TIK!! Rintik hujan jatuh membasahi bumi sedikit demi sedikit. Semakin deras dan deras. Ingin rasanya aku menangis. Tapi, air mata tak berguna itu tak mungkin jatuh dari orang yang tidak memiliki perasaan sepertiku.

Nemu, aku merindukanmu.

***

"Nemu, kau kenapa?" tanya Mayuri pada perempuan berambut hitam yang tengah terdiam.

"Tidak apa, Mayuri-sama," jawab Nemu sambil melirik keadaan di luar. Hujan sedang membasahi bumi. Seolah ingin mengobati luka dan perih yang di alami bumi. Aku merasa namaku di panggil, apa dia sedang memikirkanku saat ini, Ulquiorra? Tanya Nemu dalam hati.

Seandainya kau tahu kalau aku juga merindukanmu, Ulquiorra, kata Nemu lagi dalam hati.


	11. Shinigami

Daun momiji berguguran di luar jendela. Mewarnai suasana langit musim gugur. Semilir angin yang cukup dingin menerpa tubuhku, tubuh yang begitu lemah... Apakah di dunia ini ada yang memperdulikanku? Diri yang membawa kematian bagi para manusia, keharusan yang ingin kupungkiri. Namun tak bisa, sudah terlalu banyak jiwa yang kucabut dan mengantarkannya menuju alam selanjutnya.

Terkadang aku berfikir untuk berpura-pura lupa akan tugasku. Tapi itu tak bisa. Karena atas hal itu aku harus merelakan seseorang yang berarti bagiku untuk menggantikan nyawa gadis muda itu. Gadis yang bernama Soi Fon. Bila aku tak salah mengingatnya.

"Kenapa tidak mengundur waktu kematian Rukia juga, Shinigami bodoh?"

Uryuu-san... aku mendengarmu. Apa menurutmu saat itu aku sudah benar-benar pergi dan turun dari mobilmu?

Kau salah Uryuu-san. Aku tak pergi dari tempat itu. Aku mengawasimu.

Kau tahu mengapa? Karena waktumu saat itu hanya tinggal hitungan mundur...

'Cring,' lonceng milikku berbunyi. Lonceng yang terpasang pada sabit milikku. Sabit yang merupakan alat pencabut nyawaku.

Aku tak mengerti, mengapa sabit yang tak terlihat ini dapat terdengar gemericik loncengnya.

"Eh, Shinigami-san," pekik seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang padaku. Aku tersenyum pada Orihime yang membalas senyumanku.

Aku tak mengerti. Padahal ia tahu bahwa akulah yang membawa jiwa kakaknya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi mengapa ia membalas senyumanku.

Orihime duduk di sampingku, taman yang begitu sunyi tanpa ada yang berkunjung. Karena di taman ini aku ingat benar taman ini. Taman yang merupakan tempat di mana aku mencabut banyak nyawa puluhan remaja dua hari yang lalu. Hukuman karena sudah membuat Soi Fon tetap hidup walau waktunya sudah habis. Aku benci menjadi Shinigami...

"Shinigami-san... kenapa kau terlihat murung?" sapa Orihime sembari menunjukkan senyumannya. Kuangkat kepalaku, menatap gadis itu tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Aku hanya berfikir, mengapa aku harus harus mengambil jiwa orang lain. Walaupun mereka masih muda," jawabku perlahan.

Ingatanku melayang menuju pria yang mendapat julukan 'Shinigami Pengganti'.  
Ichigo mengambil nyawa orang lain tanpa merasakan apapun. Hanya memasang wajah tanpa perasaan kala melihat korbanya menghembuskan nafas terakhir.  
Dan aku...?

Aku yang menjemput para jiwa itu yang merasa bersalah. Walaupun mereka tersenyum. Tak pernah menyalahkanku akan hal itu. Tak ada yang menyalahkanku kala aku menjemput mereka.

"Shinigami-san..." seru Orihime lirih. Ditariknya tubuhku ke dalam dekapannya. Dekapan yang begitu hangat, aku tak ingat kapan aku berada dalam dekapan yang begitu hangat seperti ini.

"Ori--"

"Semua bukan kehendak Shinigami-san, jadi jangan merasa bersalah," bisiknya pelan.  
Kututup kedua bola mataku, mencerna ucapan dari gadis yang tengah mendekapku ini.  
Memang, mencabut nyawa bukanlah kehendakku. Tapi semua adalah ulahku, aku yang memisahkan mereka. Membuat yang ditinggalkan terpuruk dalam kesedihan...

Ichigo...

Apa kau tahu saat kita bertemu di makam Rukia-san, aku merasa iri padamu?

Iri karena kau dapat keluar dari lautan darah yang menimbulkan tangis bagi orang lain.

Iri karena kau dapat memutuskan jalan hidupmu.

Iri... karena kau dapat membuka lembaran baru dalam hidupmu.

Lalu aku?

Aku hanya dapat terdiam dalam lautan darah yang menimbulkan tangis. Tak dapat berbuat apapun dan terus tenggelam.

Aku hanya dapat mengikuti takdir yang sudah kubawa dari awal keberadaanku. Aku tak memiliki hak untuk merubahnya.

Aku hanya memiliki satu lembar kehidupan. Satu lembar kehidupan yang berisi darah dan tangis dari orang lain.

Bukan aku yang memilih jalan untuk menjadi Shinigami. Aku tak menginginkannya. Aku benci menjadi Shinigami, amat sangat benci.

Tapi...

Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun...

"Shinigami-san, kurasa kau yang paling mengerti ini. Tapi... kurasa kesedihan akan kehilangan seseorang akan terkikis. Terkikis menjadi kenangan indah. Memang kami menangis, tapi pada akhirnya kami mengenangnya," Orihime mengelus rambut hitamku perlahan.

Aku hanya diam, menganggukan kepalaku perlahan.

Arigatou...

Kau sudah mengingatkanku akan hal itu. Hal yang sudah lama kulupakan.

"Kau memang anak yang baik," ucapku. Orihime hanya diam, mempererat pelukannya padaku...

"Shinigami-san... Ai--" aku tak mendengar kata terakhir dari ucapannya. Angin

menyembunyikan ucapan gadis berambut coklat itu. Angin musim gugur yang membawa dedaunan kering yang menguning...

* * *

'Cring,' lonceng terus berbunyi seiring langkahku menuju sebuah kamar pasien. Shuuhei Hisagi.

"Hisagi-san..." bisikku pelan. Hisagi yang tengah menulis sesuatu melirik ke arahku. Seulas senyum lemah terlihat di wajah pucatnya.

"Tolong beri waktu beberapa menit, aku ingin mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir," pintanya lirih. Aku mengangguj pelan. Memandangin Hisagi yang terus menulis surat perpisahan untuk Nanao yang tertidur di sebelahnya. Wajah gadis itu terlihat amat damai.

"Nanao... gomene..." ucap Hisagi pelan. Dikecupnya perlahan bibir Nanao, menikmati saat terakhirnya untuk melakukan itu.

"Aku sudah siap," seru Hisagi pelan. Aku mengangguk, bersamaan dengan pengulanan kata-kata dari Orihime.

"Shinigami-san, dua hari lagi kau akan membawa jiwa Hisagi-san ya?"

Kuangkat sabit milikku, membuat gemericik lonceng kian terdengar bagai melody kematian.

"Tolong ucapkan salamku pada Hisagi-san ya. Dia teman terbaik yang pernah kumiliki."

Sabit di tanganku menukik turun. Tapi berhenti sesaat sebelum menyentuh leher Hisagi.

"Ke--"

"Orihime memberimu salam perpisahan. Dia bilang kau teman terbaiknya."

"Tolong sampaikan terimakasihku, Hanatarou-sama," aku mengangguk pelan.  
Menaikkan sabit di tanganku dan mengayunkannya ke leher Hisagi. Membuat nyawanya terpisah dan berjalan menuju dunia sana.

Wajahnya tersenyum, tubuh tanpa jiwa itu terlihat begitu damai. Hisagi-san... gomen...

Kematian tak dapat dipungkiri, tugas yang tak dapat kupungkiri. Sebanyak apapun jiwa yang kupisihkan dari raganya. Menutup lembaran cerita setiap jiwa yang sudah berpulang menuju dunia kekekalan.

Hei... Akankah tugas ini berakhir?

Berakhir dan melihat tawa tanpa mereka yang harus terpisahkan?

...  
...

"Shinigami-san, Aishiteru..." puluhan tahun telah lewat. Pada akhirnya aku mengetahui apa yang kau ucapkan kala aku berada dalam dekapmu.

Tapi semua sudah terlambat. Saat kusadari semua kau sudah tak ada, aku yang memisahkan jiwa dan ragamu. Untuk selamanya.

Gomen... Beribu-ribu kali aku mengulang kata itu. Tapi percuma, semua sudah terlambat. Kau pergi dengan perasaan yang tak berubah sama sekali padaku.

Hei... Bagaimana keadaanmu di dunia sana? Mungkin aku akan menyusulmu bila aku mendapatkan izin untuk menemuimu beberapa saat saja.

Menemuimu dan berada dalam dekapan hangatmu, dekapan hangat yang lebih dari setengah abad kurasakan... Mungkin terlambat bila kuucapkan sekarang. Tapi...

"Sayounara... Orihime-san... Watashi no Hime... Aishiteru..."

* * *

Ruise : Bwahahaha, adakah yang menyadari siapa Shinigami kita kali ini?

Ruina : Pertanyaan konyol, dah jelas namanya lo tulis -.-

Ruise : Huhu, apakah HanaHime termaksud Crack Pair? Tolong Review T-T


	12. Ikkaku Madarame

Bleach - Tite Kubo

Last Song - Ruise Vein Cort

"Suara lonceng." - Bicara seperti biasa

"Suara lonceng."/'Suara lonceng.' - Diucapkan di waktu sebelum adegan

* * *

Darah. Darah. Darah.

Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh.

Tak ada lagi yang kukenal selain dua kata itu. Tak dapat kusapa dunia lain di luar kotak hitam yang tak pernah kering karena darah selalu mengisi permukaanya.

Dunia... Dunia yang kukenal sedari kecil. Tempat yang akan kuhuni hingga seorang shinigami menjemputku.

Dunia yang entah kucintai... Atau mungkin kubenci.

"Maaf... Aku sudah berhanti menjadi pembunuh bayaran."

Bola mataku mengecil. Menatap kalut pada pada sesosok pria yang belum lama ini menjadi partnerku. Bekerja sama dalam pekerjaan dengan rangking S mewarnainya.

Sosok yang kuhargai, karena dalam usia yang cukup muda ia telah menyamaiku. Menyamai posisi yang telah kurintis dalam waktu dua puluh tahun hanya dalam lima tahun saja.

Pencabut nyawa―dalam golongan manusia―paling berbakat yang ada di dunia kegelapan ini. Shinigami pengganti, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Kau bercanda, bukan?" tanyaku penuh keraguan. Melepaskan topi baret yang menutupi kulit kepalaku―bukan rambut, aku tak punya benang-benang halus tersebut.

Tak menjawab dalam waktu singkat dan ia tersenyum. Senyuman yang terlihat begitu menyesakkan. Membuatku terkenang dengan wajah seorang pria yang kubunuh belum lama ini dengan Ichigo.

Digerakannya perlahan gelas kaca kyang dihuni dua balok es saja. Mengeluarkan suara berdenting khas miliknya yang tak dapat kulupakan.

"Tidak. Aku bersungguh-sungguh," ucapnya tegas. Kunaikkan sebelah alisku, berusaha mencari sebuah kebohongan walau hanya sedikit. Tapi tak ada. Hanya kepedihan yang tersisa.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku lelah berlari dari isi menuju kosong. Seperti gelas ini. Sebelumnya penuh oleh bir bukan? Tapi sekarang tidak, hanya ada dua balok es. Karena apa? Karena aku meminum―membunuh―bir ini," jawabnya pelan sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau tidak menyesal?"

Ia berhenti sesaat di sampingku. Menepuk pundakku pelan dan lemah lembut. Berbisik sesuatu yang tak pernah ada dalam kamus kehidupanku.  
Dan ia pergi setelahnya. Berjalan melewati guguran bunga sakura menuju tempat di mana aku bertemu dengannya dahulu. Tempat di mana sakura mekar dan bertumpuk bagaikan sebuah laut berwarna merah muda.

Di sana ia akan memulai semuanya. Dimulai dengan merajut kenangan manis yang dikuburnya dulu dalam genangan darah. Menggapai sebuah mimpi yang dilupakannya saat kedua tangan itu merasakan hangatnya organ tubuh yang mulai meredup.

"Selamat tinggal, juniorku yang manis."

Hanya salam itu yang dapat kuucapkan. Perpisahan kala sakura bermekaran.

* * *

Kusandarkan punggungku pada bangku taman. Mengamati awan-awan gelap yang menggantung di atas sana.  
Sesekali aku memperhatikan orang-orang yang berjalan pergi setelah meletakkan karangan bunga di sekitar monumen taman. Terisak sesaat dan akhirnya pergi.

Aku tahu luka apa yang tersimpan di tempat ini semusim yang lalu. Sebuah pembantaian.

Tak ada yang mengerti makna dari kematian mereka. Tak ada. Bahkan sang pelaku―yang tak lain adalah aku sendiri―saja tidak mengerti. Hanya mengeriyet dan menatap ragu pada klien yang memberiku pekerjaan ini dulu.

Konyol! Lebih dari dua puluh tahun aku menapaki jalan ini dan ini alasan terkonyol padaku untuk melompati jurang yang berpotensi membunuhku―atau mungkin tertangkap polisi.

Lama aku memperhatikan langit pergantian musim. Mengabaikan waktu saat jaket tuaku mulai menyerap hawa di sekitarnya.  
Kau sedang apa, juniorku yang manis?

Dua musim kau pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Berjalan pasti menuju tempatmu yang seharusnya.

Apa kau tahu dalam dunia tempatku berada sekarang ini, kaulah sang cahaya?

Kau bergetar dengan wajah pucat pasi saat melihat korban pertamamu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Tertawa lepas saat mendengar guyonan garingku―tawa pertama yang kukenal dan kau yang mengenalkannya padaku.

Aku mendesah pelan. Meraih sebungkus rokok di kantung jaketku dan mengapitnya, menghisap gas-gas nikotin yang merusak tubuhku secara perlahan. Tapi biarlah.

Toh sejak awal aku memang sudah rusak. Hancur menjadi kepingan kaca yang tak dapat diperbaiki lagi.

"Kau tahu, semakin banyak asap membumbung dari mulutmu, semakin banyak pula waktumu yang harus kuhapus," sapa sebuah suara ragu. Aku berbalik menatap seorang pria bertubuh kecil yang tengah berjalan ke arahku. Pria yang mengukir senyuman hangat di wajahnya, "...Madarame-san."

"Apa kau berniat menjadi klienku?"

Pria kecil itu menggeleng pelan, "aku hanya ingin berbagi kisah denganm-..."

"Kalau begitu enyahlah."

"..-isah mengenai seorang pria yang akan segera pergi dari dunia in-..."

"Aku bilang en-..."

"..-chigo Kurosaki."

Aku terdiam. Menatap ragu pada bola mata hitam yang dipenuhi oleh keseriusan.

"Apa... Kau bilang?"

"Aku bilang, kisah seorang mantan pembunuh bayaran yang akan meninggal sebentar lagi. Ichigo Kurosaki, juniormu yang pergi dari sisimu di musim semi yang lalu."

"Heh! Jangan bercanda! Memangnya kau ini siapa, dewa?"

"Ya... Aku memang dewa. Dewa kematian... Shinigami yang sebenarnya dan bukan pengganti."

Eh? Barusan dia...

'Cring.'

* * *

Berlari hanyalah hal yang dapat kulakukan kini. Berusaha berlari secepat mungkin menuju bukit sakura yang disukainya. Menangkap sosoknya yang kini tengah tersenyum pada seorang anak kecil di hadapannya.

'...hari ini, Kurosaki-san diucapkan akan meninggal akibat peluru yang bersarang di kepalanya...'

Aku menoleh ke kanan maupun ke kiri. Mencari moncong senjata api yang tertuju ke arah pria berambut orange tersebut.

'...hanya saja ada satu kondisi di mana nyawanya dapat terselamatkan...'

Kembali aku berlari. Membuatnya sadar akan keberadaanku yang berlari ke arahnya. Mengukir senyuman di wajah itu bersama lambaian tangan.

'...dan kondisi itu adalah...'

Bola mata coklat itu mengecil. Menatap cipratan darah yang mengenainya sesaat setelah sebuah suara nyaring membumbung tinggi... Sementara aku... Tersenyum kecil.

'...adalah dengan Anda menggantikan posisinya.'

"KYAAA!"

'Cring.'

* * *

Dari sini cuma ada dialog tanpa narasi (sweatdrop)

* * *

"Ik-IKKAKU-SENPAI!"

"...pat-w-ak-tu..."

"APANYA! Nel! Ambil ponselku dan panggil ambulance! CEPAT!"

"I-iya, kakak."

"Bodoh! Bertahan sampai ambulance datang. Senpai idiot!"

"Heh, s-pe-r-i k-au ti-d-ak i-d-i-io- ja-"

"Memang tidak! Sebenarnya apa maumu sih! Kau pikir aku tidak sadar ada Tousen ya!"

"..-k-karang-s-s-iapa-y-yang, i-i-d-i-ot?"

"Aku, sudah jangan bicara! NEL! SUDAH BELUM!"

"MASIH DI JALAN KAKAK!"

"AKH! DASAR MOBIL LELET! Bertahan ya, Ikkaku-sen-"

"..."

"...pai?"

* * *

"Lain kali bila bertemu... Sapa aku ya, Senpa-ah bukan. Ikkaku-Nii. Kau itu sudah seperti kakak laki-laki untukku."

* * *

Nasib Ikkaku gimana?  
Liat entar deh, selamet apa nggak tu orang +diinjek+  
Ntar! Digiliran Yumichika... ^^a  
Tapi maunya IkkaYumi secara friendship atau shounen-ai? :p

* * *

Ngah...

Udah lama juga nggak nulis ini fic...

Haha,

Khusus bagian ini Rui bikin langsung berlanjut dan bersambung dengan selanjutnya,

Soalnya nggak lucu kalau mendadak langsung adegan musim dingin.

Hehe,

Mungkin belum ada yang nyadar.

Tapi udah ada 4 musim di fic ini.

Jadi waktu tetep jalan di sini.

Dan dengan kata lain...

Kematian Hitsu sudah sat-Dua tahun ^^

Kalian mau Rui kembali mengecek keadaan Hinamori nggak? (Yang secara nggak langsung bakal ada GinRan)

* * *

Mind to Review?

Flame diterima... TAPI HARUS LOG IN!


	13. Yumichika Ayasegawa

Bleach (c) Tite Kubo

Last Song (c) Ruise Vein Cort

* * *

"Kau masih hidup, usiamu masih panjang, kenapa kau justru berharap peluru itu bisa mengambil nyawamu?"

Aku tersenyum kecil. Menatap sosok pria yang beberapa hari ini menjadi teman sekamarku. Memperhatikan sosoknya yang terlihat kesal dengan kenyataan bahwa sampai saat ini ia masih memiliki detak jantung. Detak yang jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan milikku yang akan berhenti tidak lama lagi.

"Karena aku tak pantas untuk hidup."

"...bukan kau yang memutuskan pantas atau tidaknya nyawamu berakhir atau tetap berlanjut bukan?"

Mendesah pelan ia memalingkan wajahnya padaku. Pada tubuh ringkih milikku yang berdiri di sisi jendela. "Kalau begitu mengapa kau ingin mengakhiri nyawamu secepatnya? Kesehatanmu akan memburuk dengan udara di luar kan?"

Kugelengkan kepala pelan. Berbalik menatap bulir salju terakhir yang mungkin ada dalam kehidupanku. Tak ada jaminan saat aku menutup mata nanti malam, aku bisa membukanya. Pria itu yang memberitahuku. Keberadaan yang tak pernah terlintas dalam benakku akan ada begitu dekat.

"Aku... hanya ingin menatap keindahan sebanyak mungkin. Menanam kenangan-kenangan indah untuk bisa kukenang di dunia sana."

"Seperti di dunia sana kau memiliki kesadaran saja, Ayasegawa."

Dan aku tertawa. Tertawa dengan begitu lemah untuk berganti dengan batuk kecil dan pada akhirnya menjadi batuk darah yang menyebalkan. Aku membenci tubuh lemah ini, tubuh yang begitu ringkih ini. Membenci takdir yang harus kumiliki. Kehidupan singkat yang benar-benar tak memiliki makna apapun.

"Aku... ingin hidup jauh lebih lama lagi... Ikkaku-_san_," berbisik lemah sebelum kesadaranku tertelan oleh obat bius. Mengucap pinta pada pria yang baru kukenal?

A-a... menyedihkan, aku benar-benar menyedihkan.

* * *

"Nyawaku itu... tinggal berapa har-aha maaf, maksudku jam?"

Hanatarou menatapku lekat. Mengeriyetkan keningnya sebelum menggeleng pelan. Memberiku sebuah senyuman kecil yang tak kukenal.

"Lebih dari satu minggu, dapat kupastikan itu. Anda tak perlu khawatir."

"Apa menurutmu waktu itu bisa kugunakan untuk mencari arti dari kehidupanku ini?"

"Aku tak tahu, itu semua Anda yang memutuskan. Tugas saya hanyalah mengambil nyawa Anda pada saatnya nanti."

"Tugas yang menyedihkan, bukan?"

Pria kecil itu melemparkan senyuman lemah padaku. Senyuman yang kukenal baik semenjak dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Tertawalah. Perawat yang begitu dekat denganku, nyatanya adalah dewa kematian yang akan menjemputku nantinya.

"Hei... boleh aku memkinta sesuatu?"

"Aku ingin... kau mengambil nyawaku saat malam tahun baru nanti. Tepat sebelum jam dinding di kamarku berdentang penanda akhir tahun."

"...akan kuusahakan."

"Terimakasih..."

* * *

"Mereka sudah pergi?"

Ikkaku-san mengangguk kecil. Mendesis pelan sebelum menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa kuartikan apa. Kumiringkan kepalaku seraya mendorong roda yang tertempel pada kursiku ke depan. Berusaha menjangkau tempat tidur milikku.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Aku tersenyum kecil. Sama sekali tidak menyangka pria yang tadinya kusangka hanya teman sekamar penggerutu mau memberiku bantuan seperti ini.

"Bila Anda tak keberatan." Mendengus pelan dan ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Sedikit memincing saat luka yang tersisa dari peluru miliknya menghantarkan rasa nyeri. "Kau tahu, kau cukup cepat pulih untuk pria yang baru saja menjalani operasi pengeluaran peluru tepat saat malam natal. Bahkan Unohana-_san_ yang biasanya tenang sampai terkejut melihat laju penyembuhanmu," ocehku. Berusaha mengisis kekosongan saat ia membantuku berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Membuatku senyaman mungkin.

Pembunuh bayaran?

Kau bercanda bukan?

"Dan kau jauh lebih cerewet dibandingkan pasien lain yang pernah kukenal setiap kali aku masuk rumah sakit karena ceroboh saat bekerja."

"Dan kau pembunuh bayaran paling meragukan-..."

"...-ditambah obsesimu pada keindahan-..."

"...-dengan kepala mulus-..."

"...-ditambah bulu aneh menempel di matamu-..."

"Apa aku menganggu bila ingin menyudahi pertengkaran kalian?"

Kami diam. Berbalik menatap wanita yang baru saja menyela dengan sebuah senyuman lembut di wajahnya maupun Hanatarou yang mengulas senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

"Silahkan."

Sebagian dari otakku menolak bila adu mulut di anatara kami harus berakhir sekarang. Masih ingin berbicara lebih lanjut. Lebih banyak lagi, sampai tahun baru. Sampai Hanatarou menepati janjinya.

"Maaf, sudah mengganggu kesenangan kalian."

Dan aku tersenyum kecil saat Hanatarou kembali menyuntikkan obat bius pada pergelangan tanganku saat Unohana-_san_ selesai melakukan pemeriksaan harian padaku.

* * *

"Aku menyukai salju."

Bergumam secara tiba-tiba aku memejamkan mataku. Sama sekali tidak menanti jawaban apapun. Karena memang aku tak menginginkan adanya jawaban apapun.

"Oh... malam tahun baru nanti temani aku." Dan kelopak mataku terbuka dengan cepat. Bersamaan dengan sebuah cengiran yang menghias wajah Ikkaku-_san_. "Tenang saja, aku sudah minta ijin pada Unohana saat kau tidur karena obat bius."

Aku mengangguk kecil. Menghabiskan akhir kehidupan dengan seseorang yang baru dikenal jauh lebih baik dibandingkan menghabiskan akhir tahun tanpa ada keluarga yang mengunjungi kan?

* * *

Aku tak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang Ikkaku-_san_ inginkan untuk mengajakku menghabiskan akhir tahun baru bersama. Dengan pria yang sedang menghitung tahun baru sebagai akhir kehidupannya. Bahkan sampai repot-repot meminta ijin pada Unohana-_san_ yang terbilang cukup keras-kesampingkan komentarku akan ia yang selalu tenang-bila berhadapan dengan pasien yang mengindahkan kondisi tubuhnya.

"Musim dingin itu menyenangkan. Begitu indah..." berbisik pelan seraya menengadahkan kepalaku. Merasakan sensasi dingin yang mengenai kulitku saat bulir salju putih mendarat. "Malam tahun baru di taman yang sepi ditemani pembunuh bayaran yang tertembak. Aku sial ya?"

"Kalau begitu tidak perlu menerima ajakanku kan, Yumi." Aku mengerjap. Sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendengar panggilan seperti itu. "Sebelum kau tanya kenapa, ingat sendiri sebelum dewa kematian di belakang sana menjemputmu beberapa belas menit lagi."

"Kau kenal?"

"Kerja saja di duniaku dan kau tidak akan aneh kalau bertemu dengan dewa kematian. Lagipula ini juga karena dia aku masuk ruang operasi."

"Heh... kau mengucap kematian sebagai hal yang biasa. Kau pasti sudah menemukan arti kehidupan ya?"

"Tidak sejelas kau pastinya."

"A-"

"Sudahlah, kau mau kutemani atau di sini saja menikmati menit terakhir?"

"...kalau kau mau bilang alasan kenapa kau mau menemaniku yang sudah pasti akan meninggal tidak lama lagi."

Menghela nafas pelan Ikkaku-_san_ menatapku dengan kristal-kristal cantiknya. "Karena kita pernah bertemu, idiot."

"He?"

"Bagus, jadi kau lupa aku ya? Anak laki-laki sial yang harus mengurusmu sampai usia lima tahun."

"A-a, Mada-_chan_."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

"...hn, aku boleh minta tolong?"

"Apa?"

Kedua tanganku terjulur. Memberinya pesan untuk mengangkatku dari kursi roda dan memindahkan tubuh yang sudah setengah lumpuh ini menuju pangkuannya. "Mada-_chan _sering melakukan ini kan?"

Dan aku tersenyum kecil saat ia menurut.

Madarame Ikkaku. Bila ingatanku tak salah, ia yang dulu tinggal di samping rumah. Anak laki-laki yang lebih tua dan selalu menemaniku yang sakit-sakitan.

"Sampai akhir pun kau tetap merepotkan."

"Hehe, maaf sudah merepotkan. _Ne, _selamat malam."

"Hm... mimpi indah. Salam untuk mereka yang dendam padaku."

"Ya..."

Kelopak mataku tertutup saat sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh keningku. Ingatan terakhir yang kumiliki sebelum kesadaranku hilang sepenuhnya... ... ...

* * *

Mungkin chapter terakhir dari _fandom_ in-...

(langsung mingkem begitu di _death-glare _sama _reader)_

[TT_TT]

Maafkan Rui yang seenaknya meninggalkan banyak fic hiatus di fandom ini.

Otak bebal Rui sudah agak samar untuk mengingat tokoh-tokoh Bleach.

Dan lagi _feel _untuk nulis Rui nyasar ke _fandom game _semua.

Maaf,

Maaf banget.

Kalau _fic-fic _itu menggangu pemandangan akan Rui hapus secepatnya kalau kalian mau.

Tapi kalau kalian nggak keberatan_ fic-fic _itu merusak pemandangan,

Akan Rui coba untuk melanjutkannya secara nyicil dan mengingat _feel _waktu menulisnya dulu.

Maaf banget...

m(-_-)m

* * *

_Mind to Review?_

II II II

V V V

V V

V

v


End file.
